A Day at the Park
by Jjheart97
Summary: A fluffy oneshot with the Harry/Draco pairing. The family spends a day at the park and Draco discusses bravery with his six year old son. Very fluffy.


A Day at the Park

A/N: This is a story I asked my sister to write. She doesn't have an account, but she wanted me to post it on mine. Harry and Draco belong to J. K. Rowling and Severus (James) Potter and Lily Narcissa Malfoy belong to her (I own, absolutely, nothing).

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Sevie?" Draco answered his son. The boy had dark hair, messy like his father's with gentle curls like his surrogate mother's.

"Will you push me on the swing?" young Severus asked.

"Of course. How's this?" Draco gave the swing a good push.

"Not too high please! I'm scared!" Draco stopped the swing and leaned close to his son.

"Don't be scared Sev!" Draco said to him. "You're a brave boy just like your father."

"Did Papaslay a monster? Did he fight a dragon?"

Draco laughed. "Sort of…he did fight a few dragons…but he also helped to destroy a very bad man. People called him 'The Dark Lord' and he made the world a very scary place."

"And Papa killed him? How?" Severus asked a look of wonder in his bright _green_ eyes.

"Well, your father happens to be a very powerful wizard!" Draco smiled as he always did when thinking about his partner. "He destroyed the Dark Lord's bad magic with good magic."

"Wow! He really was brave. But__**I'm**__still afraid of heights!"

Draco chuckled and smiled at his son, "That alright…I'm afraid of a few things too."

"No your not! You're my daddy, you can't be scared of anything!"

"Well Sev, even daddies get scared sometimes."

"What are **you** afraid of?" a sound of disbelief in his voice.

"Well…"Draco tried to think of something to tell his young son, "I'm afraid of…your father's cooking sometimes." Severus giggled. "I'm afraid of ever losing you or Lily…or your father…and I was afraid of the Dark Lord…"

"Was Papa afraid of him?"

"I'm sure he was, but being brave means you face your fears no matter how scary they are."

"Oh." Severus contemplated this for a moment, but then changed the subject. "Do I have a mum, or just two daddies?"

"You do, you've met her! Remember Hermione and Ron? They come for Christmas."

"I think so. Is _Hermony _my mum?"

"Yes, she's your surrogate mother. That means…well I'll tell you someday. You're still my little boy, no matter who your mum is." Draco began tickling his son, whose laugh sounded like little bells.

"Is _Hermony_ brave?" Severus asked, struggling again to pronounce _Hermione_.

"Why, she's the bravest witch I've ever known." Draco gave his son a little push on the swig.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Sevie?"

"I think you're brave too."

"Oh sweetie…" Draco didn't know what to say. He'd never thought of himself as particularly brave, especially compared to Harry Potter. _He thinks I'm brave._ Draco glanced down at his forearm where the top of his Dark Mark poked out from his short sleeve, faded but still there after so many years.

Just then, he heard Lily shriek, "Daddy! Daddy! It's a monster!" Sure enough he saw Harry poking his devilishly handsome face out from behind a tree.

"I'll get you, Lily Narcissa Malfoy! And then…I'll tickle you!" Lily shrieked again and hid behind Draco, her strawberry-blond hair trailing down behind her as she ran.

"It's okay Lily. I'll protect you." Draco gave Harry a knowing look. Harry just smiled and Draco's heart melted like it always did. He turned back to his daughter and, all of the sudden, felt Harry grab him from behind. "Oh-no! The monster's got me! Lily, help!"

"I'll get him, Daddy!" Lily shouted and jumped into Harry's arms, tackling him to the ground.

"Oh no! She's got me!" Harry cried. Lily began tickling her father, who faked a dramatic death for his daughter's entertainment.

"I think its dead, Lily, but let me check and make sure," Draco whispered to his daughter. Just as Draco bent down to see if the monster really was dead, Harry grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. Severus applauded and Lily laughed. "Oh, very funny," Draco said, as Harry pulled him up again.

"Sorry,_ dear_, did I get dirt on your shirt?" Harry teased.

"You'll pay for this Potter," Draco whispered in his ear, making Harry blush. "Ok, I think we've had enough fun for one day," Draco said to his family.

"Awww, already?" whined Lily, Severus, and Harry in unison.

"Well…maybe one more hour."

"YES!" Lily and Severus exclaimed. "You are the best daddy ever!" They said, running to hug their father.

"You really are," said Harry and he kissed Draco gently on the forehead.


End file.
